


Potential

by GreyLiliy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Wade comes across an enhanced individual, frustrated and angry in an alley. As part of his journey from mercenary to “Hero,” Wade decides to intervene and help the young man out to keep him on the right path!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 366





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Me: You have many fics to work on and update.  
> Muse: Start a new story.  
> Me: But—  
> Muse: Here’s an idea that deals with Identity Issues and Peter Parker.  
> Me: Dammit.
> 
> This is a one-shot because I can not start another multi chapter. I can’t. So instead I’m using this time to write something long without any scene breaks and attempt to make transitions seem natural—and then I somehow ended up with a long sex scene at the end. Whooo…I guess that’s just how it’s going to go today.  
>    
> But yes, I am always a sucker for Identity Kink/Issues with Peter Parker and Deadpool. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Stupid!”

Wade glanced over the edge of the rooftop after hearing the exclamation from the alley below.

_Someone’s having a bad day._

_You can say that again._

A young man paced back and forth, unaware of the Hero-in-Training Deadpool watching from above. He had been waiting for a sign of Spider-Man to join him in a patrol, but he could spare a few moments to check out what the guy below was up to—maybe he was a criminal and Deadpool could stop him!

Wade crossed his arms over the edge and leaned over the edge to get a better look.

“How could you have lost track?” the young man said again. He growled and threw his hands out, still pacing back and forth with agitated energy. His brown hair was tousled, like he’d had his hands in it, and his coat hung off one shoulder—a size too large. “You can’t afford fo keep messing up like this!”

The last declaration was punctuated by the young man turning on his heel and punching a metal dumpster—that dented in a full foot after the punch, warping the frame with a crunch.

_Oh! He’s enhanced._

_Angry, enhanced, and having a bad day._

The potential for becoming a bad guy had shot through the roof. Wade could see it too easily: An enhanced individual taking out his anger on a dumpster in the alley first, and then maybe throwing that punch at whoever made him angry—a hit like that against a normal person would kill them.

_Maybe he’s a mutant Xavier missed._

_Or a mutant that told Xavier to get lost._

Wade didn’t usually like to intervene in that sort of thing, but he had taken the vow to start working on his heroism and that meant he couldn’t turn a blind eye to a bad guy in the making. He had to—

“What’re you doing, Parker?” the young man said to himself. He rubbed his face and then grabbed the side of the dumpster. “You know better than that, too.”

_What’s he doing?_

_Ew! He climbed in the dumpster._

The young man braced himself on the back of the dumpster and kicked the dent with his foot, doing his best to straighten it back out with controlled kicks and gritted teeth. _Looks like he’s struggling to control the strength between the hits._ After four or five good hits and a smack from his hand on the front of the dumpster, he’d straightened it enough that the dumpster was still functional.

_We may have jumped the gun on that “bad guy” thing._

_Most bad guys didn’t try to fix their damage after the fact._

So, Mr. Enhanced-and-Angry in the alley had good in his heart and wanted to do the right thing. The young man pulled himself out of the dumpster and looked down at his dirty clothes, stained with whatever was in the trash and hang his head in defeat.

But it didn’t take much to push a good guy into a bad guy after whatever day he’d been having.

_We should go down there and help him._

_It’ll give us Good Guy brownie points!_

Wade agreed entirely.

He flung himself over the edge and hit the ground. The young man jerked back and tripped over his feet, falling into a puddle.

_Oops._

“Don’t be scared!” Wade threw his hands up. “I’m not scary!”

The young man had Hazel eyes that were wide and he sat up on his elbows. He gaped at Wade like he’d never seen a man in a red suit before. _Suspicious. There are like three of us in this city._ Wade took a step back to give him more space, and the other man got to his feet.

“I saw you were having a bad day,” Wade said. He put his hands on his hips and nodded. “I figured I could offer my services to help you out!”

The young man’s eyes darted to the dumpster and then back to Wade. He took another step back and looked ready to sprint.

_Win him over!_

_Quick!_

“From your frightened expression to the dumpster I totally saw you break and then fix, I’m guessing you’re not out yet,” Wade said. “That’s fine! As a mutant, I totally understand and I would never tell a soul before you were ready.”

The man answered, “I’m not a mutant.”

_That was fast._

_A Mutant in denial—that’s what we’ve got on our hands._

“I didn’t say you were,” Wade said, agreeing with the voices. Mutant discrimination was rampant and he wouldn’t blame a guy being terrified of getting found out if he were hiding it. “But you are enhanced, right? That’s not the kind of damage you can do with regular human limitations.”

“I think I should go,” the young man said. He held up a hand and stepped back another foot. “Uh, thanks for not telling about the powers thing.”

_No! He’s going to get away!_

_We haven’t solved his problems yet!_

“Do you want to hit me instead?” Wade blurted. The other man stared hard at him and mouthed “What?” to himself. _Clarify. Quick!_ Wade ran over to the dumpster and smacked what remained of the dent. “My healing factor is amazing and I’m basically immortal. You could take out your frustrations and anger on me instead of public property if it’ll help you cool off!”

“I don’t want to hit you.” The young man huffed and dropped his shoulders. “It’d hurt, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m always in pain, so it’s just a different flavor,” Wade said. He patted his chest and straightened his back. “I can take it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the young man said, “whether you can take it or not.”

The young man shot Wade a pitying look, full of compassion and a hint of humor at the odd situation. Despite his bad day—the man’s stomach growled and he covered it with a clearing of his throat. Wade smiled. Despite his bad day, his hunger, and his fear of the outside world judging his powers, the other man still didn’t want to hurt anyone.

_We really, really jumped the gun on the bad guy thing._

_That potential right there is in the total opposite direction._

Hero material.

“You want to go get tacos,” Wade asked. They could chat and get to know each other and maybe Wade could secure himself a future sidekick! “I’m still kind of concerned about why you were punching dumpsters.”

The young man smiled—wow that’s nice—and huffed. “Sure, why not?”

“Perfect!” Wade shouted. “I’ll even treat you to a change of clothes so we can go inside and eat.”

The young man looked down at his clothes and winced at the stains. He pulled it up to sniff and dropped his shirt. “Yeah, I do need a change of clothes—but I can pay for them.”

“I insist,” Wade said. He walked over and threw his arm around the young man’s shoulder and patted it. “I’m loaded and you’re having a bad day.”

The young man tilted his head back with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, but he let Wade drag him out of the alley.

_Win._

When they reached the main street, Wade gave the young man a hundred dollar bill and shoved him into a clothing store on the edge of the block. He entered the store with a huff and returned fifteen minutes later with a new change of clothes and seventy-five dollars and sixteen cents in change. The young man used that enhanced strength of his to pry Wade’s hand open and force the change into his palm.

“Did you steal something in there?” Wade asked. He put his hand around the kid’s shoulder and shoved the money back into his pocket. “Because I have no idea how you bought a shirt and pants for $24.84.”

“I’m used to being thrifty,” the young man said. He pulled the money out of his pocket and held it up to Wade’s face. “If you’re going to keep that up, I’m paying for the tacos with this.”

“I’ll take the compromise.”

The man smiled again.

_That is really nice._

The man oozed “boy next door” charm, especially now that he had a nice button up and clean jeans. Wade happily followed him into the nearest Mexican restaurant that would let Wade keep his katana on when they sat at their booth.

“Okay!” Wade started the conversation, dipping a chip into the salsa. He tested the water with the other man by shoving his mask up over his nose. The other man didn’t seem to react—weird, but Wade would question that later—and went for the chips and salsa like he hadn’t eaten all day. _Also concerning._ “Why were you picking fights with dumpsters? All I heard from the convo was that you were stupid and couldn’t afford to screw up again.”

“It’s not actually that big of a deal,” the man said. _We really need to ask his name at some point._ He finished off the basket of chips and licked the tip of his finger to pick up the crumbs. “Really.”

 _Hot._

The man licked the crumb off his thumb as he opened the menu.

_He has got to stop doing that._

_We’re trying to be helpful!_

Helpful. Wade could be helpful and not ask out the man he could potentially be recruiting as a sidekick in the future.

_Do heroes sleep with their sidekicks?_

_No. Back on track._

_Good guy stuff!_

“Tell me anyway,” Wade said. “Maybe talking about the little thing will get it off your chest.”

Brown hair fell into the man’s eyes after he ran his hands through the strand. He stared at Wade before huffing and opened up. “I had the wrong date for an application submission and missed my window for an internship position at Stark Industries.”

_Enhanced, cute, and smart._

_Focus, Wade!_

“That sucks,” Wade replied eloquently. “How bad did you need that internship spot?”

“I don’t really need it,” the man said, licking his lip. “But I wanted it. I was so sure the application was due next week, and I was so proud I thought I was turning everything in early—only to find out the last day to submit was yesterday.”

“Ouch.”

“That’s one way to put it,” the man said. “I was frustrated and overreacted, that’s all there is to it.”

 _People don’t scream at themselves in alley ways and complain about messing up_ again _for one frustrating application screw up._

_No matter how important it was._

The other man needed more help than he was willing to admit.

_He could still go down the wrong path if life keeps kicking him._

Thankfully, Wade was on the case!

“Ah, don’t take this the wrong way, but when you’re enhanced you don’t really have the luxury of overreacting like other people,” Wade said. “You could really hurt someone if you lose control.”

The other man turned a page on his menu. “You’re not wrong.”

That was good advice, wasn’t it? Being responsible with your strength was something Spider-Man was big on, anyway. He talked about it a lot when struggling with his powers—oh! _There’s an idea!_

“You have any friends with powers like yours to lean on?”

The man shrugged in response, biting the edge of his lip.

“Well you are in luck!” Wade clapped his hands together. Their conversation was put on pause when the waiter arrived and took their order. His future protege ordered enough for three people and Wade knew he was in good company. He really would fit in with Wade and the perfect Hero he was thinking about! “Because I am good friends with Spider-Man and I bet if I asked nicely, he’d be happy to give you pointers on controlling enhanced strength.”

“I think Spider-Man might be too busy to hang out with me.” The other guy licked his lips and dropped his elbow on the counter. They both shut their mouths when the waiter returned with their food, loading the table up with their multiple plates. The man picked up a taco and took a large bite, dripping sauce down the side of his mouth. “Even if you are his good friend and asked.”

_That is a man that loves food._

_We need to keep him._

“I bet I could sway him with a well timed ‘Pretty Please?’” Wade rested his chin on the back of his hands. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re a good guy and I appreciate the offer.” The man licked his fingers clean and picked up the next taco. “But I’m fine, really. I don’t want to bother Spider-Man when he could be helping other people. I’m not going to lose control and break anybody. I promise.”

_Drat._

_We can’t force him to go with us…and he does look like he’s feeling better._

Maybe tacos and a chat were all it took.

“Still though,” Wade said. He reached into a pouch and pulled out a card, handing it over the table. “If you ever feel like kicking a dumpster, call that number. I have a lot more free time than Spider-Man and would be more than happy to show up.”

“Thanks,” the man said, taking the card. He turned it over and smiled at the Deadpool logo on the back. “Deadpool, huh?”

“Did I not introduce myself?” Wade asked. _Think back. Think back!_ He hadn’t. Forget asking about the other man’s name, Wade hadn’t even said his own! And he was the one in the costume with the katana on his back and the guns! “I’m Deadpool.”

“I’m Peter.”

Wade should have been more concerned that the man had been running around with a costumed man with a gun and katana, but that simple acceptance and grin melted Wade’s feelings into goo.

Peter was no supermodel, but Wade wanted to put his picture with that smile on the wall and stare at it all night.

_Screw all our noble plans of heroism and side-kicks._

_Ask him out._

But Wade just met him. He couldn’t ask out the guy who had a breakdown an hour earlier. Wade would be taking advantage of Peter if he propositioned him so quickly. Immediate attraction aside, Wade had standards.

_No we don’t._

He really didn’t.

Wade opened his mouth—

“You want to come back to my place?” Peter asked, cutting off anything Wade could have said. He put his hand on the back of his neck and bit his lip. “I’m starting to think the universe threw you at me to cheer me up, and the thought of going to my apartment alone after this morning might ruin the good mood I’ve got going right now.”

“Yes.”

_No shame._

_Even if all he wanted to do was sit on the couch and watch television._

Peter gave the entire stack of leftover money from his clothes shopping trip to the waitress and said, “Keep the tip.”

_Why was that hot?_

“Let’s go,” Peter said. He stood and shot Wade a “come hither” look that promised they’d be doing more than watching television. “My place is pretty close.”

Wade scrambled after Peter, his mind racing. Were things moving too fast? Should he be concerned about the other enhanced man being too accepting of Deadpool appearing out of nowhere and then taking him straight home to bed?

_No judging._

_We’re immortal anyway._

Peter put his hands in his pockets and ducked into an alley about three streets down from the restaurant. He looked over his shoulder and said, “My landlord’ll have a heart attack if they see you going in the front door, so we’ll take the fire escape.”

He climbed the ladder with practiced ease, hopping a few times in what felt like genuine excitement.

_Let’s hope he keeps that up when we take off the mask._

_Oh, we aren’t doing that._

Wade was going to get laid and he wasn’t even going to chance the other guy making a run for it, even if he’d been fine with what little skin he could see. He could have sex in the costume.

_Sometimes it’s even more fun in the costume._

Five floors up, Peter stopped and did a neat trick that popped his window open. He pushed it up and crawled inside. “Come on in, Wade.”

“Don’t mind if I do!”

Wade put one leg into the window and stopped.

_Wait._

What did he call him?

_We introduced ourselves as Deadpool._

“I should properly introduce myself,” Peter said. He did a flip and stuck himself to the ceiling, standing straight while upside-down. “My name is Peter Parker, and I’m your good friend Spider-Man.”

_We should have seen that coming._

_The instant attraction._

_The super strength._

_And that smile we already knew from every time Webs pushed his mask up._

“So you’re not going to be interested in a side-kick position in the future, are you?” Wade asked. “Because I was already plotting out matching costumes for the new enhanced guy on the block.”

“No, I’m afraid I’m going to stick to being a solo-act,” Webs said. He licked his lip and shrugged. “As Spider-Man, anyway. Peter Parker is still very interested in your company for the night, though—since you have so much free time and all.”

“I have all the free time Peter Parker could ever want.”

“Glad to hear it, and I was serious earlier, too.” Peter dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet. He took a step closer and put his hands on Deadpool’s shoulders. “You always seem to show up when I need it in costume, so it was only a matter of time when you did when I was out of it.”

“I do?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. He reached up and tapped the side of Wade’s mask, pinching it with a questioning tug. Wade nodded and Peter pulled it off. “I think you’ve got the potential to be a lot more than my friend.”

Peter Parker kissed Wade and licked his lip. “What do you think?”

“I think you should do that again.”

“Sure,” Peter said. He put his hands on the back of Wade’s neck and tugged him into another kiss. “I know you just bought these clothes, but I think it’s time they came off.”

“I am not even going to begin to argue with you.”

Wade grabbed the bottom of the shirt and untucked it, going for the button with his gloved hands. He stumbled with a few and Peter reached down to grab them. He pulled off the gloves one after another and then put Wade’s hands back on the buttons.

Peter’s hands then went for Wade’s costume and looked him in the eye for permission.

“Go for it,” Wade said. Spider-Man had seen Deadpool without his costume a ton of times, whether he was changing costumes or wearing one of his cute short dresses. If he didn’t have an issue, why would Peter Parker? “It’s too hot for this kind of thing anyway.”

_So much for it being hotter with the costume._

_Naked is better!_

“Tell me if there’s anywhere you don’t want me touching,” Peter said. He peeled off Wade’s costume with practiced hands, even moving his own arms and shoulders to let Wade get Peter’s shirt off at the same time. “I remember you telling me it could hurt.”

“Throw all those thoughts out the window and do whatever you want,” Wade said, leaning down to kiss Peter again. He nipped the man and went for his pants. “Like I said, I’m always in pain—it’s just a different flavor and I’m glad for the variety.”

Peter shot him an odd look and paused.

“I like the pain,” Wade clarified. “This kind, anyway. It’s better than the other chronic kind.”

“Gotcha,” Peter said. “So you’re saying you like it rough?”

“Oh, yes please.” Wade grabbed Peter’s hips and tugged him closer. The other man’s aroused cock pressed against his own and Wade groaned into another kiss. “Be as rough as you want. Or as gentle. I’m not picky.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Peter stopped talking and went back to work removing their clothes. Once they were both stripped and standing naked in the middle of the small studio apartment, Peter grabbed Wade’s arm and tugged him toward a bed pushed against the wall.

The mattress was firm against Wade’s back as Peter pushed him onto it, falling on top of Wade with another round of kisses with tongues and heat. The only thing harder in the room than Wade’s cock was the mattress, but he couldn’t find himself caring when Peter reached down and touched him.

“This is not how I saw the rest of today going,” Wade said, throwing his head back. Peter’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks and rubbed them together as he moved to sit between Wade’s legs. He snorted and Wade was quick to sit up and clarify, “That’s not a complaint!”

_No one is complaining about this._

_Not a soul!_

“I can’t say it’s how I thought things would go either,” Peter said. His hips shifted as he pressed his thumb over the head of Wade’s cock, slowly rubbing. “Truth be told, I kind of hit a new low today. I can’t remember the last time I was mad enough to break something.”

_Feelings._

_He’s sharing feelings while we’re having sex._

Wade covered his mouth and moaned with each tug and squeeze. He wanted to answer, but all he could concentrate on was Peter’s soft, vulnerable voice and the feel of his hand on his wrinkled, scarred skin.

“And then you pop up out of nowhere like a Hero and I wanted to run and hide,” Peter said. He shifted and scooted down the bed until his face was near Wade’s cock. His hand kept slowly moving up and down, adding heat with his breath as he kept speaking. “I was ashamed at getting caught and terrified you’d figure out who I was—but then you kept talking and caught me off guard with genuine concern.”

“Just trying to live up to your example,” Wade said. Peter— _Spider-Man_ had his lips a breath away from Wade’s skin. “You helped me first.”

“Maybe, but today, you’re the one that helped me,” Peter said. He kissed the side ofWade’s cock and grinned. “And it was pretty hot when you bought me a new outfit.”

_But he kept trying to give the money back and acted mad about it._

_Mixed signals!_

_Does he want a sugar daddy or not—_

Peter licked the base of Wade’s cock and worked his way to the head, where he cut off Wade’s ability to think by taking it into his mouth and sucking. Wade bucked up into his mouth and put his hand on the back of Peter’s head. He twisted his fingers in the hair and moved his hips in time with Peter’s rhythm.

“I’m going to come in like a second,” Wade said with no shame. He had Spider-Man giving him head. No one would give him a hard time for coming too fast. “Shit, that feels good.”

“Do you want to come in a second?” Peter asked, pulling away. He held the base of Wade’s cock, gently rubbing his thumb up and down all the way to his balls, drawing a small circle. “Or do you want to do something else?”

“I might not have a choice in the matter, but I’m open to suggestions,” Wade said, shifting his hips up. “Really open.”

Peter pulled himself up, spreading Wade’s legs wider. He sat between them, his hard, weeping cock sitting against Wade’s thigh. He rutted against Wade’s side, the cock oh-so-near to a place Wade would love to see it buried.

“This open?” Peter asked, letting go of Wade’s cock and drawing his fingers down until he touched a sensitive bit of flesh. He drew a circle around the pucker and pressed in. “Or is that too much right now?”

“I have slept with Death,” Wade said, breathing hard. He felt the whine in the back of his throat grow with anticipation. Who knew Spider-Man could be such a tease? His self control was to be admired, but also cruel with his cock so close and not inside Wade yet! “There’s no such thing as too much.”

Peter laughed and reached over him, digging under a pillow. He tugged out a small bottle of lube, half empty. “I’ve slept with Black Cat, so I’m kind of in the same boat.”

Wade snorted, shivering as the cold lube covered dripped on his burning skin. Peter coated himself, moving slowly in a deliberate show Wade was more than happy to watch before he threw the bottle onto a side table.

He put his slick hand on Wade’s stomach as he pushed inside with a slow thrust, stretching Wade with his cock. Once inside he inhaled and leaned forward putting his forehead on Wade’s chest with a groan.

“I’m really glad I lost my temper in an alley,” Peter said into his skin. His hips jerked, moving inside of Wade. “Really, really glad you keep showing up unannounced in my life.”

Wade tightened his hold in Peter’s hair, groaning with each slow trust that grew faster and faster. “You’re welcome?”

Peter answered him with another kiss, bending Wade’s back as he leaned over to press their lips together. The thrusts grew stronger in time with Peter’s increased breathing. His chest heaved and his eyes were large and pupils round as he looked at Wade with _lust._

“Please tell me this isn’t a one time thing,” Wade blurted, arching his back as Peter’s movements grew more jagged and less controlled as he neared the end. “Please, please, please.”

“Not a chance,” Peter said. His labored breathing was hot and warm as he leaned over and kissed Wade again. He grabbed Wade’s cock one more time and pumped it with sloppy strokes, struggling to keep himself together between the sweat and tension. “You’re never leaving this bed.”

Wade came, making a mess of Peter’s hand and his own chest.

The hero laughed hard enough to drop his head onto Wade’s shoulder and he giggled, still thrusting. “Why was that so cute?”

“I don’t know,” Wade said, dazed and staring at the ceiling. He could still feel Peter’s cock stretching him, still hard and moving with a desperate and uneven pace that rocked Wade’s hips back and forth. His limp body moved with it, content and sated while the other man finished and had his fill. “This is nice.”

Peter laughed again, and it was his turn to come in an unexpected burst.

He moaned and fell forward, collapsing on Wade’s chest, just as limp and dead to the world as Wade.

“You’re right,” Peter said, exhaling. “This is really nice.”

“Much better stress relief than punching a dumpster, right?” Wade asked. “Not that I want you to be stressed or anything.”

“No one wants to be stressed,” Peter mumbled into Wade’s chest. He pulled out and grabbed a blanket, tugging it over the both of them. “But I’m glad you gave me your number to call whenever I need you.”

“I thought I was never leaving the bed?”

“Good point,” Peter said. He yawned wide and patted Wade on the chest. “Thanks for the correction.”

Wade reached up and ruffled Peter’s hair as the Hero’s breathing evened and he fell asleep. He held Peter in his arms under the blanket and stared at his stained ceiling, his back on the hard mattress. Wade was happy and had so many ideas for the future and ways to reduce Spider-Man’s stress.

_Starting with a new furniture set._

If Wade was going to be spending that much time in a bed, he was buying Peter a nice one!

_Plus he thought it was hot that we spent money on him._

Wade grinned and turned on his side, hugging the hero closer.

_There was potential there, too._


End file.
